


Your Secret (Is Mine to Keep)

by milestofu



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestofu/pseuds/milestofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets usually don’t bode well for relationships―except for when they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret (Is Mine to Keep)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write Arkas as a cat Faunus for some reason and this was the result. It’s not so much of a RWBY!AU as it is a Faunus!AU. It’s hella NSFW towards the end.
> 
> Originally posted to my Tumblr on 03/14/14.

Arkas doesn’t mean to keep it a secret from Pause. In fact, he has every intention of telling Pause that he’s a Faunus, but whenever he so much as thinks about telling him, the long since instilled fear of being hated for what he is ties his stomach into knots and robs him of his ability to speak.

It’s been about a month since he and Pause started dating, and although their relationship is still in the fledgling stage, its wings not yet spread, Arkas feels guilty.

Guilty because Pause shares anything and everything with him―his fears, insecurities, dreams, aspirations―and he doesn’t give the same in return because he’s afraid Pause will hate him.

His fear isn’t unfounded, he knows. Ever since  _The Faunus Rights Revolution_ , the relationship between Faunus and Humans has been, for lack of better word, strained. That doesn’t stop him from feeling terrible for keeping the most personal, defining things about himself a secret, though.

Pause lays his heart out on the table, trusting him with the knife and he can’t even bring himself to confess that he’s a Faunus. Still, he has every intention of telling Pause once he works up the courage, he really does.

It’s an increasingly hard secret to keep, regardless. His cat ears hurt day in and day out from being held down haphazardly with bobby pins―not to mention how painful it is to sit on his tail.

Arkas sighs, frowning as he stares at his reflection in the mirror above the sink in the bathroom. His dark hair, still wet from having just showered, sticks to his forehead and his cat ears stand proud atop his head.

Sometimes, he wishes he could make them disappear. Wishes that he wasn’t born with them, that he was human instead. Life would’ve been simpler if he was.

Shaking his head, grabs the towel sitting on the counter, drying himself off before tying it around his hips. He turns, opening the bathroom door and stepping out, only to bump into something hard that shouldn’t be there.

Startled, he steps back, slipping on the tile and most certainly would’ve fallen had there not been hands on his shoulders steadying him. Looking up, he sees that hands belong to Pause who’s standing in front of him, looking surprised (and a smidge apologetic).

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I…" Pause begins to say, his gaze drifting upward.

Arkas is confused until realization hits him like a ton of bricks:  _his ears_.

Pause is staring at his ears.

His stomach drops.

Pause looks away from his ears then, their eyes meeting as he asks, “You’re a Faunus?”

Arkas swallows thickly, his heart rate accelerating and his anxiety rising. So much for secrets, huh? God, this is terrible.

Sucking in a breath, he asks, “Can… Can I get dressed before we have this conversation?”

Pause doesn’t say anything for a moment, but eventually he nods, letting go of Arkas’ shoulders and leaves the room. His footsteps echo off the walls impossibly loud and Arkas finds himself rooted where he stands, disbelief prevalent along with a feeling of dread because yes, that did just happen, and fuck, he isn’t ready for this conversation.

He’ll never be ready for this conversation.

It takes him longer than usual to get dressed and even longer to convince himself to leave the safety of his bedroom, and once he does, he finds Pause sitting on the couch in the living room. He wills himself to round the couch, his tail swaying slowly behind him out of nervous habit.

Pause is the first to speak by asking, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

"Because I was afraid you would hate me," Arkas wants to say, but doesn’t.

"I meant to tell you," Arkas says truthfully. "I… I’m sorry."

Pause doesn’t look mad, instead, he looks hurt. “Did I do something wrong?” he asks and Arkas’ eyes widen. “Is there something that I’ve done that made you think you can’t trust me?”

"N-No," Arkas says hurriedly. "You didn’t do anything. It’s just―I… It…" he stops, unable to find the right words to express what he wants to say. "Is it too cliche to say ‘It’s not you, it’s me’?"

Pause stares at him and then laughs, covering his face with his hands. Arkas smiles a little, fidgeting where he stands.

Uncovering his face, Pause says, “Yes, Arkas, it would be too cliche to say ‘It’s not you, it’s me’, but you know what? Fuck it, say it anyway.”

Arkas doesn’t say it, because he knows he doesn’t have to by the way Pause is staring at him now. All the hurt in his expression has subsided.

"I could never hate you, Arkas," Pause says and Arkas’ heart leaps into his throat. "You know that, right?"

"… Right."

“ _Wow_ ,” Pause says, drawing out the syllable and fakes being offended. “Don’t sound so confident.”

Without giving him a chance to reply, Pause grabs Arkas by the arm, pulling him forward. Arkas stumbles and is unable to hold back the instinctive hiss from the back of his throat.

Pause freezes, staring at him, taken aback. “Did you just…?”

Embarrassment colors Arkas’ cheeks and his lips draw into a thin line. It’s been years since he’s slipped up like that.

"You’re just like a cat," Pause says and resumes pulling him onto his lap. Arkas lets him, this time not making a sound. "Do you also purr?"

There’s something akin to childlike wonder in Pause’s voice and Arkas can’t help but to smile slightly. “Um… yeah.”

"Dude."

Arkas shifts, adjusting his legs so he’s sitting more comfortably, but stills when Pause’s hands move from their position on his hips to hover by his cat ears on top of his head.

"Uh, you can―you can touch them," Arkas says, and a moment later adds, "If you want to, I mean."

"Are you sure?" Pause asks, and when Arkas nods, he does touch them. Carefully, he brushes his fingers along the backs of Arkas’ ears and the short, black fur is soft against his fingertips and after a few moments of silence, he can’t help but to laugh and say, "I can’t fucking believe you have cat ears."

Arkas shrugs his shoulders, conceding, “Probably something I should’ve told you sooner.”

"And you have a tail," Pause says and at the mention of it, Arkas subconsciously curls his tail around himself. "Is there anything else I should know about? Are you secretly a chick? Shit, was my gay crisis for nothing?"

"What? No? Of course not." Arkas fumbles over his words. "I’m not a girl―and you saw me without a shirt on earlier."

It was kind of, sort of the catalyst as to why they were in this position to begin with.

"If you say so," Pause says, a teasing lilt to his voice. "I would ask for proof, but I guess I don’t have to because I can feel your hard on against my thigh." It’s record breaking how fast Arkas’ face reddens and Pause grins. "I’m kidding."

Arkas knows he is because he’s definitely not hard, but he can practically feel his pulse in his face from embarrassment. Pause brings his hands back down to rest on Arkas’ hips.

"You know," Pause starts, moving one of his hands from its position on Arkas’ hips to palm Arkas through his jeans, "I don’t have to be kidding."

"Y-Yeah, well…" Arkas replies, considerably flustered.

"Hm?" Pause’s eyebrows rise questioningly.

Arkas shakes his head. “Never mind.”

Pause’s grin widens as he leans forward, pressing his mouth to the crook of Arkas’ neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin. Arkas angles his head away, his lips slightly parted and his breath catches when Pause’s fingers curl around his steadily hardening cock through his jeans.

He moans a low, reverberating moan from the back of his throat and Pause leans away, a lazy, satisfied smirk on his face at the red mark he’s made on Arkas’ normally pale complexion. He lets go of his hold on Arkas’ dick, deciding to make better use of his hands by popping the button on Arkas’ jeans and pulling down the zipper.

Swallowing down whatever embarrassment he may feel, Arkas lets him. Pause presses their lips together as he slides his hand underneath the waistband of Arkas’ boxers to cup him fully―this time with no fabric in between.

Arkas’ hips cant upward instinctively and Pause smiles against his lips, dragging his tongue along Arkas’ teeth. Slowly, he begins to pump him and presses his thumb to the slit of Arkas’ dick, smearing the small amount of pre-come over the head.

"Shit," Arkas says, his head tilting upward and his eyes closing.

Pause is more than happy to watch the slight changes in Arkas’ face; from the way his eyebrows furrow together to the way he brings his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down to silence himself.

It’s when Pause stops stroking him does Arkas open his eyes again, and the question of ‘Why’d you stop?’ goes unsaid.

"Do you have lube?" Pause asks.

"In my bedroom," Arkas replies, his thoughts buzzing, "in the bedside table by the bed."

As if to placate him, Pause kisses him on the lips before moving out from underneath him and saying, “I’ll go grab it; stay here.”

Arkas wonders where he would go, but before he can dwell on the thought for too long, Pause returns, holding the bottle of lube in his hand―his hand that Arkas would much rather have wrapped around his dick right about now.

Pause pushes him backwards onto the couch and wastes no time climbing on top of him. He sets the bottle down in favor of tugging Arkas’ jeans and boxers down, tossing them off to the side.

Briefly, Arkas feels some shame at being so exposed, but he’s distracted easily enough by Pause grinding down against him.

"First time with a guy?" Pause asks, spreading Arkas’ legs apart.

Somewhat abashed, Arkas says, “Yeah…”

"You’re lucky I love the shit out of you," Pause says, reaching over for the bottle of lube and opening with an audible ‘pop’, "because this would be gross with anyone else."

Arkas laughs, involuntarily gasping when he feels Pause press a finger against him, the lube cold and jarring against his skin.

"Relax, Arkas," Pause tells him as he eases the finger inside and it’s then that Arkas realizes his entire body has locked up. "You have to relax."

Doing his best to relax, Arkas closes his eyes, breathing in through his mouth. It works somewhat, but doesn’t stop him from flinching when Pause eases in another finger, working them in and out in a slow, careful rhythm.

He knows the discomfort must be showing on his face by how Pause has started to whisper reassurances at him. However, when Pause spreads his fingers, everything changes.

The discomfort turns into something much more desirable and he gasps Pause’s name. Pause stops, however after a moment, he repeats the motion and knows he must be doing something right by how Arkas groans, spreading his legs further apart.

"Arkas," Pause says, his cock painfully hard in the confines of his pants, "Arkas, Arkas, Arkas," he repeats his name, "I want to fuck you so bad."

"Pause―"

"I want to fuck you so hard that you can’t move tomorrow," Pause says, pulling his fingers out of Arkas then. He quiets Arkas’ whine at the loss of contact with his lips.

Undoing his pants, he grabs the bottle of lube and squeezes some of it into his now free hand, coating his cock with it and tries to ignore the erratic thudding of his heart in his chest from anticipation and nerves that make him want to throw up.

Arkas is looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, looking nothing less than fifthly and needy. It takes all of Pause’s self-restraint to not take him right then and there.

"Ready?" Pause asks, his throat tight.

Arkas nods his head because he doesn’t trust himself to form words. He closes his eyes, hissing under his breath when he feels the head of Pause’s dick begin to press into him.

It hurts, it hurts a lot as Pause pushes in deeper and deeper, filling him inch by inch and it feels like he’s been split apart.

Pause tries his best to comfort him by running his hands through Arkas’ sweat-ridden hair until he’s pressed all the way inside. It takes them some time staying like that, their bodies connected until Arkas quietly asks if he can move.

He does, pulling out slowly, only to press back inside. He places his hands on either side of Arkas’ head to brace himself and after a few thrusts, he experimentally angles his hips and Arkas’ back arches off the couch.

"Right there, huh?" Pause asks, not expecting a response as he quickens his thrusts.

Arkas moans, squirming beneath him as pleasure courses through his body. There’s heat pooling in his stomach and he doesn’t care how loud he’s being because all that matters is the feeling of Pause inside him, hitting that spot over and over again.

He doesn’t notice the rumbling coming from his throat.

Pause shakes his head, laughing under his breath before working up to a relentless pace, fucking into Arkas hard and fast. “You like that, don’t you?” he groans, feeling Arkas’ muscles tightening around him. “Fuck.”

Arkas cries out and Pause commits to memory the image of Arkas beneath him, his eyes screwed shut, mouth slightly ajar as he comes messily between their bodies.

Possessiveness flares in Pause’s chest because he’s the only one allowed to see Arkas like this.

Only him.

With several increasingly erratic thrusts, Pause comes hard, filling Arkas as his hips jerk forward before stilling. Arkas opens his eyes then, having come down from his high.

He seems to stare past Pause until his eyes focus and he can’t stop himself from laughing. He can’t believe they just did that.

Pause laughs, too, and brings a hand to run through Arkas’ hair again, except this time his hand finds one of Arkas’ cat ears, pulling at the tufts of fur at the top.

Arkas bats his hand away and says, “Don’t do that.”

Pause leans back so he’s sitting on his calves, pulling out of Arkas completely in the process. “You purr during sex,” he says and Arkas’ face flushes scarlet. “It’s cute.”

Arkas shakes his head because this was not at all how he expected Pause to react to finding out he’s a Faunus. But you know what?

He’s completely, 100% OK with that.


End file.
